


Just a dream

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они не понимают друг друга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для Kamoshi по ключевой фразе

Бордовые бархатные портьеры мягкими складками стекают до самого пола, и ни за что не догадаешься, что за окном ослепительно светит солнце. Здесь всегда полумрак и покой. Но покой только внешний. 

Мальчишка на кровати, опершись на локоть, не отрываясь смотрит на мужчину, сидящего в кресле рядом. Тот, кажется, не замечает этого или, наоборот, замечает слишком хорошо. Молчание длится и длится, как будто каждый из них ждет слова или жеста другого. 

Наконец мальчишка не выдерживает, соскакивает с кровати, кидается к мужчине, сжимая тонкое запястье. 

\- Почему ты такой? Почему ты всегда такой? – выкрикивает он и пытается перехватить взгляд. Но полуопущенные веки даже не вздрагивают, только чуть приподнимается уголок тонких губ. 

\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? – без выражения спрашивает мужчина, словно ответ ему безразличен. 

\- Все! 

\- Прекрасно, - стремительным, почти неуловимым движением он берет со стола кожаный мешочек и вкладывает в послушную ладонь, прижимая пальцы. 

\- Отсчитай десять штук, Поттер. Думаю, этого будет достаточно. – Голос все также ровен, глаза все также прикрыты. 

Мальчишка растерянно дергает шнурок, и золотые монеты сыплются ему на ладонь, и дальше, из переполненной горсти, блестящим дождем на колени мужчине, на темно-красный ковер, под ноги. 

Только отчаянье и ярость в широко распахнутых зеленых глазах. 

\- Я не вещь, Люциус! Я не продаюсь! 

С сухим треском захлопывается дверь, и летят навстречу устланные дорогими коврами ступени. Неприкрытая роскошь давит, душит. Невыносимо хочется воздуха – чистого, весеннего. И там, под голубым небом, откровенного прямого взгляда. Его взгляда. 

«Безнадежно. Безнадежно. Безнадежно», - стучит в висках навязчивым крещендо. И лестница бесконечна. И за спиной – по-прежнему закрытая дверь. 

\- Ты не уйдешь.   
Резкий поворот головы – он совсем рядом. Уверенный и безразличный. Всегда безразличный. 

\- Почему? – Вскинутый подбородок и опасный блеск в глазах.   
\- Потому что хочешь остаться.   
\- А ты? Чего хочешь ты, Лю… - слова беспомощно застревают в горле, потому что лунные пряди скользят по лицу, тонкие сильные пальцы сжимают виски, до боли, до глухих и частых ударов в груди. И серые ледяные глаза смотрят прямо в сердце. 

Мальчишка тянется навстречу, как зачарованный. Кажется, еще мгновенье, и он придет в себя, отшатнется и умчится неведомо куда, потому что здесь - нет жизни, только сон и мечты, которым не суждено сбыться. Но секунды бесшумными каплями падают одна за другой, и ничего не меняется. 

\- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, Гарри, - говорит мужчина, зная, что сейчас его не услышат.   



End file.
